Life's What You Make It
by chasin all those stars xx
Summary: Jiley&Loliver! 8 years later the four kids, have grown up and are now facing reality. Miley gets pregnant and suddenly thinks something bad's gonna bad's gonna happn, Lilly and Oliver are having relationship problems!


**A/N: Miley, Jake, Lilly, and Oliver are all 22 years old. Miley is married to Jake, and Lilly, and Oliver are married. They still live in Malibu and they have two beautiful houses right next door to each other and there backyard over looks the beach. Miley is still Hannah Montana, but I probably won't have her go to concerts in this story! Jake is still an actor but again, he'll just be mentioned as going to work. Jackson might or might not be mentioned in this story I don't know yet! Oh and Robby Ray will be in it a couple times!! Thanks, and R&R!!**

Miley's POV

_Ugh! I'm sick, again! This is the 12__th__ time today!! Uh oh, I'm not…pregnant. Am I?_ I quickly grabbed the keys to my BMW X8 and drove to the drug store to get a pregnancy test. Once I got there I quickly grabbed a couple of them and ran to the counter and pulled out a crumbled up 20 dollar bill and waited impatiently as the cashier slowly packed the boxes into the bag and handed me the change _Oh sweet niblet's! _

Finally I was out of the drug store, thoughts rambling through my head. _What would happen to Hannah? _That was my one and only concern. Jake and I have been married for two years now and we both knew we wanted kids, but we weren't trying this early! Would Jake be mad? He couldn't be mad!

I pulled into the driveway and saw that Jake's car was there. He was supposed to be at work, filming! I walked into the front door and say Jake watching a football game with his feet on the coffee table.

"Hey hon. Why you home so early?" I asked pondering all the possibilities.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something and I just couldn't wait until I was home, so I left early." He said kissing me on the lips, before hugging me.

"Oh, Okay. What is it?" I said getting anxious.

"Ok, well I was thinking that we've hit a really good spot in our career's and we have ton's of money. Enough to support a family. I was thinking, what if…what if we tried to start a family now?" Jake said sweetly, and kind of nervous of my reaction.

"Well if you really want to start a family, then I'm about to blow you out of the house like old Bucky did to uncle Earl summer of 1999!" I exclaimed as he stared at me like I had four heads! I have to remember, that none of my friends had ever experienced live in Tennessee!

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean…that I think I'm pregnant!" I said pulling out a pregnancy test box.

"REALLY!?! Oh my god! This is amazing! I couldn't be happier!"

"Hold up, cowboy. I didn't take the test yet! I'm taking it now," I said standing up.

"Okay, I'll be down here!"

**! FOUR MONTHS LATER !**

Jake's POV.

Miley walked down the stairs, in one of the maternity outfits that Lilly had bought her when everyone found out that she was pregnant. Yes, Miley was pregnant and we were both happier than ever! Her moods were changing about every five minutes. One time when we were watching Cinderella, she burst into tears when Cinderella got locked up. When I asked her what was wrong, she said that it wasn't fair that she doesn't get to have her prince charming. It took her an hour to calm down, before she started her anger mood, then went to happy mood, and then to hungry!

We were heading to our doctor's appointment, to find out if the baby was healthy, and to find out if it was a girl or a boy. We got in the car and the drive was silent, but she had a smile on her face which said she was excited. I already knew what she wanted, it was quite obvious…

"You want a girl don't you?" I asked smiling myself.

"MORE THAN ANYTHING!!" she said shouting!

"Ok, ok I get it! Do you have any names that you like if it's a girl?"

"Um, just a few. I like the names Kelly Elizabeth, Erin Laura, Madison Tara, Emily Lea, Danielle Alyssa, and the last one that I love Lillian Elizabeth. Its only a few though, I have more at home that I wrote down! But I cant think of any boy names."

"Wow, I don't have any girls names picked out, but I have a few boy names. You wanna hear them?" I asked

"Duh?!?" she said, as her what-do-you-think face spread across her face.

"Ok, I was thinking about…Sean Drew, Matthew Cole, Kevin James, Caden Cole, Shane Garrett, and the one I love the best, Christopher David!" I said excitedly.

"Ooh I like Christopher David!" Miley said excitedly.

I pulled into the parking lot of her OBGYN's office and we walked hand in hand to the front desk, signed in and sat in the chairs waiting quietly.

"Miley Ryan? The doctor will see you now." The nurse said after a little while.

**Miley's POV**

We walked into the cold room and the nurse handed me a doctors gown the change into and pointed me to the bathrooms.

Once I changed I walked out and sat on the plastic chair table thing, just as the doctor walked in. _oh, boy! He's so cute!_ Uh oh…there I go again! Ever guy I have been seeing I keep thinking there cute! Its obviously just the baby that's making me cute, but I couldn't help but flirt with every one of them! I could tell Jake was getting annoyed, cause I wasn't flirting with him, but he knew that I loved him and it was the baby making me crazy!

"Hi Miley! I'm Dr. Robinstin, I'll be delivering your baby and conducting your periodic appointments! Today you have scheduled that you want to find out the sex of the baby correct?" The doctor said.

I just stared at him, dumb struck. He had soft blue eyes, and light dirty blonde hair, oh such a CUTIE!!!

"Mrs. Ryan? Mrs. Ryan?"

"Yeah! Uh, yeah…yeah that's our appointment" I replied, blushing.

The doctor rolled a blanket over my legs and up just under my bumpy stomach! And he asked if I could move the gown just above my stomach, so he could put the gel on the bump.

The gel was freezing cold! But soon, it was worth it! I could hear my child's heart beat! And it was so precious!

"Well the heart beats are good. Everything looks good," Dr. Robinstin said smiling.

"The heart beats go- Doctor say beat**s**?!?" I said shocked and surprised!

"Yes, beats. Your having twins! Oh, and it's two girls!" The doctor said before leaving the room.

I turned to face Jake with a smile spread from ear to ear.

"EEK!!! TWO GIRLS JAKE!!! GIRLS!!! AND TWO OF THEM!!!" I said laughing as Jake came over and kissed me!

"I heard! I can't believe it two of them! One for each! Oh my god!" he said, almost as excited as me.

"Ok, well I was thinking what if I picked out a girls name, and you picked one out. And then we each pick a pair of god parents for each! I pick the name Lillian Elizabeth Ryan but we'll call her Lilly, and her god parents will be Lilly and Oliver. What's yours?"

"Um, I liked the name Kelly Elizabeth, but they can't have the same middle name, so I was thinking what about Kelly Destiny Ryan. Her god parents can be Jackson, and what about my sister Emily?" Jake asked.

"Oh. My. GOD! I love it! I love the names!" I said starting to tear up, and then I started to cry hysterically.

"Oh, honey what's wrong? Did I say something?" Jake asked.

Ugh, this is what I hated about being pregnant! And having two human beings inside probably didn't help either! I didn't want to cry, but all my hormones were so freaking crazy I couldn't help myself!

"I…just, I just love the names and the girls so much! It's just these damn hormones!! I HATE BEING PREGNANT!!" I yelled.

Once we got back to the house I told Jake that I was tired so I was going to lay down upstairs. I changed into my P.J's and laid in bed, pulling the covers up to my chin, and closed my eyes. I quickly fell into a deep sleep, relaxing completely!


End file.
